


Like a sister

by sherlylikeswaffles



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5367857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlylikeswaffles/pseuds/sherlylikeswaffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thea visits Felicity at Palmer Tech and invites her future sister-in-law to a shopping trip in order to get to know her better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a sister

**Author's Note:**

> I really like Thea and I wanted some more Thea and Felicity interaction, so here you go. Enjoy and it would be awesome if you could leave a comment and tell me how you like it. Thank you to my beta-reader, Pocket Pavel!

"Miss Queen is here to see you," Felicity's assistant informed her.

"Thea, what are you doing here?" Felicity said, surprised, as she walked in. And then she added: "Is everything alright? Are you okay? Is Laurel...?"

"Everything is fine," Thea said, smiling, "I just came by to see you."

Felicity relaxed visibly."Well that's a nice surprise then."

"Yeah, the boys are in Central City and I thought it would be good to have a lady's night.”

"Sounds great but actually I've never had many female friends... so what do we do, watch a movie and talk about boys?" 

"That would be one way to do it. But I'd love to go shopping with you."

"Yes, shopping! Good idea. Oliver is a terrible shopping companion."

"You went shopping with Ollie?" Thea asked, giggling.

"Yes, while we were on our vacation but ugh... I mean he would carry around my bags and sit patiently in front of the changing booth but whenever I asked for his opinion on a dress, he'd say: It looks nice, you look beautiful, I like it and so on. Really, he did this all the time! That was so not helpful!"

Thea laughed: "This is ridiculously cute. But I see your point. Well, I, on the other hand, am an excellent shopping companion. To be fair when I was a rich, spoiled kid I had a lot of time for shopping."

"Okay then... just let me finish this here and then we can go fetch Laurel…"

"Oh, Laurel isn't coming with us. She's having dinner with her dad tonight. But I really want this to be just you and me. We barely spend any time together, well at least without the others."  
"Okay, sure. I like spending time with you, Thea. Oh and could we go to Big Belly Burger afterward?"

"Sure,” Thea replied and sat down on the couch to let Felicity work. 

"I'm starving for fat, greasy fast food!"

"Ollie's cooking is that bad?"

Felicity smiled dreamily at the thought of Oliver. 

Ten minutes later they left the office and walked into the city center. Felicity sometimes still felt weird that she had money now. She could get whatever she wanted. Obviously she didn't spend large amounts of money if it wasn't absolutely necessary. And mostly she ended up using the company's money to buy something for their Green Arrow missions. But actually, being a CEO required an adequate wardrobe. Although lately she noticed that most female business women preferred dull colors and she often stuck out with her bright lipstick and colorful dresses. 

"Where do you want to go first?" asked Thea.

"You choose," Felicity replied and Thea led her into a trendy fashion store.

"Are you looking for something specific? " Felicity wanted to know as they walked through the rows of clothes.

"Yes, a red dress. "  
"Oh, a red dress? Maybe a dark red dress with black?"

Thea grinned: "Exactly. Oliver and Roy have their hoodies to match their costumes in everyday life. But I want a dress. I haven't been wearing many dresses recently except for Ollie's mayoral events. I used to dress up every night when I still ran Verdant." 

"I never asked you but you miss it, right? Running the club?"

" Yes, I liked it but without Roy it wasn't the same anyway. And I was a different person back then."

Felicity nodded, she understood. Everyone had changed over the past year. But, for Thea, those changes were quite extreme.

"Don't look at me like that," Thea said, pulling Felicity out of her thoughts.

"Like what?"

"Like Ollie."

"What?" Felicity didn't know if she should be offended or flattered.

"You know that worried look he gets... he worries about me far too much."

"He loves you,” Felicity said it like it explained everything and in a way it did.

"He loves you, too," Thea said. "Really, he has never been like that. When he first came back from Lian Yu, he hardly smiled at all. So whenever he did, I would point it out to him. I made a stupid remark, like “what's that strange thing on your face” and he would smile a little wider just for me. I mean he is good with fake smiling. He used to fake smile a lot.”

“Yes, I know the difference,” Felicity said sadly. 

“Right. But with you around, it's always a real one. He lightens up around you. You are really good for him.”

“Thanks, I guess,” Felicity replied, “but he is good for me, too. I mean I feel like people constantly say I'm too good for him and he still sometimes believes this, too. But the truth is that I'm a better person because of him, too. We found ourselves in each other and that feels pretty amazing.”

Thea looked at her in awe. And it occurred to Felicity that Thea had a motive behind this impromptu shopping trip. Not only did she want to get to know her better, she also wanted to know how a healthy relationship works. Felicity's heart reached out to the younger woman because all the relationships she had experienced were pretty messed up. Even her relationship to Oliver had been clouded by lies. 

“I'm happy for both of you,” Thea said and pulled out a dress to show to Felicity: “Hey, that is so your dress!”

Felicity grinned. The dress was dark green and went down to the knees. 

“I actually don't have a dark green dress, yet... just... uhm... lingerie…,” she whispered. 

Thea made a scandalized face: “Okay, just try it on!”

Felicity disappeared in the changing room and so did Thea, who had found a dark red dress she liked. 

“Wow, you really should get this. It fits you perfectly,” Thea said as Felicity showed her the green dress. 

Felicity chuckled: “Seriously?”

“Dead serious.”

Felicity got the dress and they continued shopping. In the end Thea got five bags full of new clothes and Felicity even got seven. On their way back they stopped at the nearest Big Belly Burger. 

“I forgot how good this tastes!” Felicity exclaimed as she took a huge bite from her burger. 

Thea ate french fries and watched her with a smile. 

“I really had a great time today! We should do this again,” Felicity said between bites. 

“Yeah, totally,” Thea agreed and her smile turned into a pensive expression. 

“Are you okay?” Felicity asked, concerned.

“Yes, fine. Felicity, I just... I want you to know that I consider you a part of my family. I used to be really sad about the fact that Oliver is the only one left. I mean you can't count Malcolm. He might be my father biologically but definitely not by the way he acts… Anyway I feel okay now because I got new family members, I got Laurel, who had always watched out for me, Diggle and I got you!”

Malcolm had taught her to be tough and not to cry, but just then a tear escaped Thea and Felicity stood up to get to the other side of the bench to give her a big hug. 

“I always wanted to have a sister, Thea,” Felicity said sincerely. 

Thea smiled and hugged her tighter.


End file.
